What Lies Between the Monochrome
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Allen was found by the Earl at Mana's grave. He never resurected Mana, nor did he ever meet Cross. What if Allen had never met the Order until a certain incident? And what would happen if he met them as a Noah? Noah! Allen. Slight Road/Allen and David/Allen. Yaoi. -Tyki/Allen, Yullen, Laven- HAITUS


It would seem that this is my first D. Gray-Man story, so please go easy on me. For those of you who need a visual aid, all of the characters look like they do in the manga after the Alma Karma Arc, meaning they look the same as when the Mangaka (The manga artist and author) changed tha character designs a bit. Like when Allen's hair style changed, Tyki's hair became longer, Kanda became sexier... things like that.

**This will probably be a yaoi, unless you vote for it. I don't mind writing non-yaoi stories. Sorry if this story isn't exactly alike to the anime and manga.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Underneath the Underneath**

* * *

There stood a young boy, looking no older than 6 years of age, staring at the grave of a man named '_Mana Walker_'. The child stood there, his gaze unmoving. The boy's hair was a red-ish brown color, his gray eyes seeming to hold no life. But from his seemingly lifeless eyes, a steady flow of tears spilt down his cheek. He made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Good evening, little boy," the Earl began. He had delt with little children who had lost their loved ones quite often. Though, this particular child seemed different.

Allen made no attempt to answer, or lift his head. He simply stood there, unmoving. The Earl stared at the boy with patience.

"What's your name?" the chubby man asked. Allen, as if snapping out of his trance, shot his head up to see the man seeking to him. His eyes widened, but quickly reverted back to normal.

"My name is Allen Walker, how do you do?" he politely asked, a smile adorning his face. He stretched out a hand, waiting for the other to shake it.

The Earl took the hand and shook it gracefully. "I am the Millennium Earl, Allen. Why do you seem sad?"

Allen's smile quickly turned into a slight frown. "Mana, the only person who had ever loved me, died."

The Earl shot Allen a faked apologetic look. "Well, how would you like it if I said I could bring Mana back?" he suggested.

Allen sent Adam an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Mana told me to keep walking. I can't be sad forever, right? And I'm sure Mana is in a happy place now. He wouldn't want to be disturbed."

Adam stared at the boy shockingly, not that he'd show it. Was this really happening? He had never been rejected an offer by anyone, let alone a child!

"Are you sure?" The Earl asked once more.

Allen nodded and bowed. "Yes, thank you for the offer, though."

The Earl nodded sadly and turned around, about to exit into one of Road's many doors, until he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"Excuse me, but, you wouldn't happen to be Adam, right?" Allen asked with an innocent expression.

Said man turned around and frowned. "How do you know that?"

Allen visibly tensed. He just knew that the Earl would ask. He took a deep breath.

**"Go on, tell him,"**said a voice. Allen mentally nodded.

"I am the Musician," Allen finally let out. He had been waiting for ages to tell someone that.

Adam's eyes and mouth widened. Before he could speak, Allen had begun to continue.

"Neah really wants to talk to you. Do you think you could spare a moment for him? He's been waiting for thirty five years, so please?" Allen pleaded, using his special puppy eyes unintentionally.

The Earl face-palmed. He couldn't bear to say no to such a cute and polite child, even if it meant talking to Neah. He sighed.

"Alright, but if he tries anything, I will kill you on the spot." he threatened, though, Allen seemed unfazed by it.

Allen's face lit up, a large smile spreading across his face. "Thank you so much!"

Adam sighed; why was he so bad at saying no to children, and cute ones at that.

"You hear that, Neah? He said it's okay!" Allen smiled brightly before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, and after a few moments, re-opened his eyes. His skin slowly became an ashy gray color and his eyes turned yellow.

Allen smiled gently, before speaking in a lower tone. "Hello Earl, it's been a while."

Adam growled slightly before turning Lero into his sword. "What do _you_ want, Neah?"

Neah winced at the tone in the other's voice. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Adam blinked before realizing what the other Noah had said. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry for trying to kill the entire family thirty five years ago. I have already given up on the idea of becoming the Earl, so please forgive me. I have no intention of returning to the family, seeing how you all probably hate me. But please, give this child a chance. I've been with him for over thirty five years, and I know how much pain his heart had taken. Please give Allen a chance with the family," Neah explained.

Adam pondered on the other'ssuggestion. After a pregnant silence, the Earl began speaking.

"And if I say no?"

Neah smiled sadly, as if he were remembering the past. When times were peaceful and the entire family was together. Before he had killed almost the entire Noah family.

"I know you won't. You will always forgive me, no matter what I do. You care to much about the family."

Allen closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his skin became pale and his eyes returned to their original gray color.

Adam sighed and put a hand to his forehead. Neah was right. He was never one to hold a grudge, even when it came to the killing of his family. Especially for Neah. He never hated him, he found he couldn't.

Allen stared at the Earl curiously. "Nee, do you think I can join your family? I really want to meet the other Noah. Neah told me they are fun to be around, but most of them aren't around any more."

Adam lifted his head and smiled gently. "Of course, Allen. You can join our family. One question, do you know how to use your Noah powers?"

Allen frowned and stared at the ground in embarrassment. "Well, Neah told me that if I had wanted to use my powers, I needed an instrument of some sort. Of course, there were other ways of using my powers, but he told me I was _just_ 'a kid' and that it was too complicated. SO no, I don't know how."

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry, your family anf I will help you."

He grabbed the boy's hand and, the moment he saw the hand, frowned.

"Allen, what happened to your arm?" he asked worryingly. It was red and rough, much like a burn.

Allen chuckled. "This? I was born with a Parasitic Innocence, and so, my left arm became deformed. I still don't know how to use it. I heard from Neah that Innocence is the enemy of the Noah, so I hope I won't be a threat..."

The Earl patted the boy's head and spoke soothing words. "Don't worry, it's not bother to us."

Immediatly, Allen's stomach began growling. He blushed as Adam chuckled. "What? Haven't eaten for a week?" he joked.

Suprisingly, Allen answered, "Yes..."

Adam stared at the boy akwardly. "Then let's go, shall we?"

He picked up the small boy and let him sit on his shoulders. Both walked into one of Road's doors and dissapeared into the shadows.

"Ano, Earl, can I call you Millennie?" Allen asked shyly as he blushed. Adam chuckled once again.

"Yes you can, Allen~" he stated. The boy smiled gently.

"Nee, Millennie, do you think the family will like me?" he asked innocently. Adam laughed.

"Of course! Who wouldn't like a sweet, polite, innocent little boy like you?"

Allen blushed before answering. "I hope they do..." he said, unaudible to the Earl who was humming a certain song.

**Mana's Grave:**

"God damn it! Where is that boy?!" Cross punched the tree and lit a ciggarette.

Tim flew around his master's head, landing after a moment.

"Neah's going to kill me..." he said as he rubbed his temples.


End file.
